Tes parents et toi
by Mimial09
Summary: "Mais comme il ressemble à ses parents !". Cette phrase, Aurel l'a déjà entendu un bon nombre de fois, mais jamais il n'a compris à quel point c'était vrai. Un magnifique mélange d'un Malfoy et d'une Granger. Résultat forcément réussi !
1. Fils d'un Malfoy et d'une Granger

Je vous présente un nouveau petit projet d'écriture, Tes parents et toi. Cela va être une petite fiction, je ne sais pas trop encore de combien de chapitre, peut-être 10, ce n'est pas encore décidé. C'est une idée qui m'est venu une nuit, comme souvent d'ailleurs xD. Et j'ai absolument voulu vous la soumettre ! So… Enjoy !

**Résumé : **« Mais comme il ressemble à ses parents ! ». Cette phrase, Aurel l'a déjà entendu un bon nombre de fois, mais jamais il n'a compris à quel point c'était vrai. Un magnifique mélange d'un Malfoy et d'une Granger. Résultat forcément réussi !

* * *

**Tes parents et toi.**

**Chapitre 1 : Fils d'un Malfoy et d'une Granger.**

_POV Externe_

.

.

C'était la fin du mois d'aout. Dans tous les coins du monde, les parents et leurs enfants se préparaient à la rentrée des classes, qu'ils soient moldus ou bien sorciers.

Les habitants du 12 square Grimmaurd n'échappaient pas à cette règle et une ambiance des plus survoltée régnait dans la maison. Les enfants criaient et couraient dans tous le sens, cherchant telle ou telle affaire afin de la mettre dans cette énorme valise si caractéristique de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Cette année, les jumeaux Potter, Leandre et Adella, allaient faire leur première rentrée à Poudlard, Ginny et Harry étaient vraiment fier de leurs enfants.

Et puis il y avait Aurel. Il n'était pas un fils Potter, ne portait pas leur nom et pourtant il vivait ici depuis sa naissance.

C'était un garçon très calme, toujours solitaire, préférant ainsi la compagnie d'un bon livre à celle de Leandre et Adella. Il n'avait jamais été proche de personne de toute façon.

En fait, il n'avait plus aucune famille. Il était orphelin depuis toujours ou presque.

A l'âge de ses huit ans, il demanda à Harry qui était ses parents, c'est à ce moment là qu'il sut son histoire.

C'était de sa faute. Evidement c'était toujours de sa faute. Voldemort. Même mort, il parvenait à faire souffrir.

Ses parents étaient Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Deux grands héros de cette guerre qui c'était passé voilà des années, guerre qui les avait séparé d'Aurel.

Ils avaient été tués tout deux lors de la bataille finale par son propre grand-père, Lucius Malfoy. En fait, Aurel été né deux jours avant le combat.

Aurel Cleon Malfoy-Granger avait donc connu la joie d'avoir des parents pendant une durée totale de deux jours, et après cela il demeura seul, sans famille.

Ce fût donc Harry Potter, le frère de cœur d'Hermione Granger qui prit en charge du garçon, s'occupant de lui comme si c'était son propre enfant, mais cela ne suffisait pas à pallier au manque que ressentait Aurel.

Alors la vie passait et Aurel ressemblait un peu plus jour après jour à ses parents, dévorant les livres comme nul autre, devenant un sosie de Draco Malfoy, quelques années plus jeune…

.

.

La rentrée était enfin commencé depuis environ une semaine, les jumeaux Potter avaient été envoyé comme leur père et leur mère précédemment à Gryffondor, et Aurel lui avait imité son père en étant envoyé à Serpentard.

Et autant la grande salle s'était remplie de murmures lorsque le professeur Longdubat prononça le nom de Potter lors de la cérémonie de répartition des premières années, cela ne battu pas le silence total qui s'abattit sur l'immense salle au nom de Malfoy.

Tout le monde l'avait suivi des yeux alors qu'il montait les marche pour rejoindre le choixpeau magique, on entendait des « un Malfoy ! », « le fils de Draco Malfoy ? »…

Et Aurel, lui, ne laissait s'échapper aucune trace d'un quelconque sentiment, cadeau hérité de son père.

Les Serpentard lui avait fait un accueil magistrale, tous admiraient le fils de Draco Malfoy, tous voulaient lui parler, tous pouvaient se rendre compte de cette aura de puissance qui émanait de sa personne. Ainsi, Aurel devînt sans qu'il n'ait rien à faire le nouveau prince de Serpentard, suivant les traces de son père. Il était respecté par tous, les autres élèves de toutes les maisons étaient fasciné par sa personne et les professeurs reconnaissaient tous en Aurel l'image de Draco.

Et puis, ceux qui savait qui était sa mère pouvaient aisément comprendre d'où lui venait cette intelligence, il était, dans ce domaine, la parfait copie d'Hermione Granger, un vrai puits de savoir.

Il était sur qu'Aurel était, sans l'ombre d'un doute, le fils de Draco Malfoy et d'Hermione Granger.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

Votre avis sur cette introduction de Tes parents et toi ?

Al'


	2. Un charme Malfoyen

Je vous présente un nouveau petit projet d'écriture, Tes parents et toi. Cela va être une petite fiction, je ne sais pas trop encore de combien de chapitre, peut-être 10, ce n'est pas encore décidé. C'est une idée qui m'est venu une nuit, comme souvent d'ailleurs xD. Et j'ai absolument voulu vous la soumettre ! So… Enjoy !

**Résumé : **« Mais comme il ressemble à ses parents ! ». Cette phrase, Aurel l'a déjà entendu un bon nombre de fois, mais jamais il n'a compris à quel point c'était vrai. Un magnifique mélange d'un Malfoy et d'une Granger. Résultat forcément réussi !

* * *

**Tes parents et toi.**

**Chapitre 2 : Un charme Malfoyen.**

_POV Externe_

.

.

Aurel Malfoy avait beau posséder ce charme si particulier, héritage de la noble famille des Malfoy, il n'en demeurait pas moins seul. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, c'était même ce qu'il voulait, la seule chose qu'il avait toujours voulu, la paix.

Alors il s'éloignait de ces élèves de sa maison qui lui vouait une admiration sans borne – après tout, la réputation des précédents Malfoy n'était plus à prouver – mais aussi des filles qui le trouvaient à leurs gouts, sauf que lui était loin de cela. Il n'avait que onze ans et les filles n'étaient pas vraiment sa principale préoccupation malgré qu'il eût déjà reçu des dizaines de lettres. Il arriva même qu'une fille de Serdaigle de septième année lui envoi un mot lui disant qu'il était mignon comme tout.

.

.

Aurel se posait toujours beaucoup de questions sur ses parents, comment ils étaient, leurs caractères, leurs goûts, leurs histoires et les quelques informations qu'il avait pu récolter de Harry n'était pas suffisante pour un garçon qui avait une soif de connaissance comme personne avant sa mère, Hermione Malfoy.

Et pour compenser le manque qu'il éprouvait à cause de l'absence de ses parents, il passait sa vie à lire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lire, il le faisait. Alors, il était évident que la bibliothèque de Poudlard – gigantesque caverne au trésor - serait un lieu parfait pour lui.

Jamais la bibliothèque n'avait accueillie autant de monde, des élèves qui se révélaient être majoritairement des filles qui espéraient désespérément recevoir de la part d'Aurel un signe, chose qu'elles n'avaient jamais.

Aurel était, comme sa mère, imperturbable lorsqu'il commençait à se plonger dans un livre, il y passait toutes ses heures d'études sauf lorsque sa "cousine" comme Ginny voulait qu'il appelle Adella, l'arrachait à sa lecture. Il n'avait jamais vraiment considérer Léandre et Adella comme des cousins, ni même Harry et Ginny comme un oncle et une tante. Pourtant, il s'avait que c'était en quelque sorte sa famille et que eux l'aimaient, mais il n'arrivait et ne voulait pas se mettre à aimer autant qu'il aimait ses parents.

Aurel était solitaire, assez revêche, très beau mais insupportablement torturé, ce qui avait éloigné Léandre depuis longtemps de lui, mais pas Adella. Non Adella n'avait pas pour habitude d'abandonner, elle était têtue et obstinée. Alors elle s'accrochait à Aurel comme une tique à un chien. C'était elle qui le faisait le plus parler en dehors des professeurs, c'était elle qui le faisait sortir de sa bibliothèque et prendre l'air, c'était elle qui lui avait fait découvrir des choses de son âges depuis toujours comme lorsqu'elle lui avait acheté des bonbons pour qu'il goute, quand elle l'avait amené à une fête foraine du côté moldu, quand elle l'avait obligé à faire le mur pour se rendre à une fête entre adolescent.

Il avait fait tout ça avec elle mais cela ne l'avait pas convaincu de vivre dans la réalité et de s'ouvrir aux autres. Mais comme il l'avait dit, Adella était têtue et obstinée, et quand elle avait un objectif, elle ne le lâchait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se réalise.

.

.

Adella recherchait Aurel. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'elle scrutait la grande salle, tout le monde avait déjà commencé à manger, Adella se doutait de l'endroit ou il se trouvait et prit la décision de le retrouver. Elle se leva mais un bras la retint avant qu'elle ne parte de la salle.

**-Ou tu vas ? Tu ne mange pas** ? Questionna Léandre.

**-Nope. Je vais à la bibliothèque, tu me garde à manger ? Je reviens tout de suite !**

**-Encore lui ! T'en a pas finit de toujours t'occuper de lui, c'est un grand garçon ! **S'écria son jumeau

Adella ne releva pas la remarque de son frère et parti sans rien dire voir Aurel. Elle le retrouva bien évidement le nez enfoui dans un bouquin plus gros que lui, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que c'était l'heure de manger. Au moins, il n'y avait pas cette bande d'idiotes sans cervelles qui lui collaient aux bottes, cela rendit Adella joyeuse, elle ne les aimait pas. Elles étaient toute complètement … Idiotes, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, elles ne laissaient jamais Aurel tranquille et cela l'exaspérait. Pas de doute, Aurel avait hérité du charme Malfoyen.

**To Be Continued !**

* * *

Alors votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre ?

Al'


	3. Quidditch de père en fils

Je vous présente un nouveau petit projet d'écriture, Tes parents et toi. Cela va être une petite fiction, je ne sais pas trop encore de combien de chapitre, peut-être 10, ce n'est pas encore décidé. C'est une idée qui m'est venu une nuit, comme souvent d'ailleurs xD. Et j'ai absolument voulu vous la soumettre ! So… Enjoy !

**Résumé : **« Mais comme il ressemble à ses parents ! ». Cette phrase, Aurel l'a déjà entendu un bon nombre de fois, mais jamais il n'a compris à quel point c'était vrai. Un magnifique mélange d'un Malfoy et d'une Granger. Résultat forcément réussi !

* * *

**Tes parents et toi.**

**Chapitre 3 : Quiditch de père en fils.**

_POV Externe_

.

.

Nous étions au mois de Novembre, l'air s'était considérablement rafraichi à Poudlard, mais cela ne décourageait pas pour autant Aurel de sortir afin de goûter à l'ivresse de l'air sur son balai flambant neuf, reçu à l'occasion de son anniversaire, en juillet.

Aurel se dirigea vers le terrain de quiditch, espérant oublier avec cette petite heure de détente les quelques soucis qui venaient troubler sa petite vie tranquille et pleine de solitude qu'il s'était construit.

Malheureusement, le destin semblait être contre lui car l'équipe de quiditch de Serpentard était en train de s'entrainer et mobilisait donc le terrain pour au moins une bonne heure. Peu envieux de se mêler à ses camarades serpentard, même s'ils pratiquaient le sport préféré d'Aurel, celui-ci partit en direction du parc, essayant de passer inaperçue devant le petit groupe de glousseuses, comme il les appelait affectueusement, et enfin il put prendre son envol. Il vola pendant une bonne heure, ne se souciant plus de rien si ce n'est du paysage. Le royaume du ciel était le seul endroit ou il se sentait lui-même, il pouvait se lâcher, et puis c'était aussi le seul endroit ou il avait l'occasion de parler à ses parents. Après tout, c'était ici que reposait Hermione et Draco Malfoy. Il leur racontait sa vie, ses petits tracas, ses notes d'écoles, il parlait à sa mère de nouveaux livres qu'il avait lu et puis après changeait de sujet et racontait à son père qui, comme lui, adorait le quiditch, les derniers résultats de leur équipe favorite. Et c'était toujours à contrecœur qu'il mettait pied à terre, retrouvant ainsi la triste vie de l'école avec des cours dont le niveau était trop faible pour son intelligence, dont les élèves étaient tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres, et surtout dont les filles ne cessaient de tenter d'attirer son attention.

En fait, le balai, c'était son petit jardin secret. Il n'en parlait à quiconque, bien qu'Adella soit au courant depuis longtemps. En effet, une fois qu'il était parti voler un petit moment, Adella pris peur en ne le trouvant pas et il lui parla de son petit secret. Si étrange, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais révéler à personne, c'était si simple de le dire à Adella. Mais tout était toujours plus simple avec Adella.

.

.

Aurel sorti du bureau du directeur. Il n'avait pas fait de bêtise ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il aimait juste la compagnie du vieux directeur. Dumbledore et lui entretenait des discussions passionnantes sur différents sujets. Aurel connaissait le directeur depuis sa naissance, étant le fils d'Hermione Granger, Dumbledore avait toujours était proche de son ancienne élève, et il avait en quelque sorte pris Aurel sous son aile. Aurel avait accès à des livres de la bibliothèque personnelle de Dumbledore grâce à cette étrange amitié, et le professeur Dumbledore retrouvait un peu d'Hermione Granger lorsqu'il parlait à son fils. Le vieil homme était toujours de bons conseils pour Aurel, puis, il lui racontait des choses sur ses parents. Et chaque fois Aurel sortait de son bureau, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore avait proposé quelque chose à Aurel, et le garçon ne savait pas quoi répondre, il avait donc demandé à réfléchir. Le poste d'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard était libre, et des élèves de sa maison l'ayant vu volé un après-midi lorsqu'il rattrapa la montre de son père qui était tombé de sa poche sont allés voir le vieux directeur. Aurel aurait adoré joué au quiditch avec une vraie équipe et un vrai vif d'or mais il n'aimait pas être entouré, préférant sa solitude à une popularité encore plus forte dues à ses prouesses sportives – il avait déjà assez de filles qui lui couraient après.

Et toujours quand il avait un problème et pas de solutions et qu'il n'arrivait pas à le résoudre, il se tourna vers Adella. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres filles et puis depuis le temps ou il vivait avec elle, il avait bien vu qu'il pouvait toujours compté sur elle.

.

.

Adella était contente. Aurel était allé la voir pour lui expliquer son problème, elle l'avait aidé. Et enfin, Aurel se tournait vers elle lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Adella l'avait toujours soutenue, dans l'ombre, elle comprenait qu'il aimait être indépendant mais aujourd'hui c'était comme une petite victoire, parce qu'il était venu de son plein grès. Aurel allait enfin se mêler à ses semblables grâce à son nouveau statut d'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard.

.

.

Deux semaines étaient passées, deux semaines qu'Aurel n'avait pas arrêté de jouer au quiditch afin d'être prêt pour le prochain match. Il avait déjà fait gagner son équipe devant celle de Pousfouffle et demain c'était contre les Serdaigles. Il adorait pouvoir jouer au quiditch, son équipe était très sympa ave lui. Il se sentait bien, en communion avec son père, c'était comme si Draco Malfoy était avec lui lors du match, Aurel remerciait intérieurement chaque jour Adella et Dumbledore pour ça.

.

.

Adella était heureuse, Aurel allait mieux, elle le sentait, il souriait plus et s'ouvrait aux autres joueurs de Serpentard. De plus il discutait parfois avec elle sans même qu'elle le force.

Alors ou était le problème ? Le problème d'Adella, c'était ces pimbêches-au-cerveau-ramolli qui collait Aurel constamment.

Non ! Adella n'était pas jalouse ! C'était juste qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler à Aurel sans qu'ils soient dérangé, c'est différent !

**To Be Continued !

* * *

**

Alors votre avis sur ce ouveau chapitre ?

Al'


	4. Un goût prononcé pour les ennuis

Je vous présente un nouveau petit projet d'écriture, Tes parents et toi. Cela va être une petite fiction, je ne sais pas trop encore de combien de chapitre, peut-être 10, ce n'est pas encore décidé. C'est une idée qui m'est venu une nuit, comme souvent d'ailleurs xD. Et j'ai absolument voulu vous la soumettre ! So… Enjoy !

**Résumé : **« Mais comme il ressemble à ses parents ! ». Cette phrase, Aurel l'a déjà entendu un bon nombre de fois, mais jamais il n'a compris à quel point c'était vrai. Un magnifique mélange d'un Malfoy et d'une Granger. Résultat forcément réussi !

PS : A partir de ce chapitre, je vais faire de grand ellipse dans le temps et donc dans les chapitres suivants je marquerais dans quelle année de Poudlard cela se situe pour ne pas que vous soyez perdu !

PPS : J'ai recompté et au total, cette fiction devrait contenir environ 6 chapitres de plus ! Je ne sais pas encore ou cela va nous emmener alors on va dire que je découvre en même temps que vous la suite de cette fiction, j'y vais vraiment au feeling et parfois les personnages n'en font qu'à leurs tête et le chapitre devient complètement différent de ce que j'avais prévu !

* * *

**Tes parents et toi.**

**Chapitre 4 : Un goût prononcé pour les ennuis.**

_POV Externe 3eme année à Poudlard_

.

.

Beaucoup de temps s'était écouler depuis qu'Aurel avait franchi les portes de Poudlard pour la toute première fois. Cette année, il entamait sa troisième rentrée et chaque jour qui passait, ses professeurs s'étonnaient de sa ressemblance avec ses parents décédés, chose qu'Aurel détestait que l'on lui rappelle. Il aimait n'être que lui, Aurel, et pas le fils de…

Ce besoin de ne pas être comparé constamment à ses parents était une des raisons pour laquelle il ne s'était lié à personne dans le château, il n'avait pas d'ami mais seulement parce qu'il n'en voulait pas.

Il avait bien entendu donné son accord au professeur Dumbledore pour intégrer l'équipe de quiditch de Serpentard mais la futilité de ses membres l'exaspérait bien qu'il soit plus jeune que ceux-ci, il n'avait pas peur de remettre en place certaines personnes de Serpentard ce qui lui avait valu pas mal d'ennui et d'aller et retour à l'infirmerie.

Mme Pomfresh devenait d'ailleurs habitué à voir le jeune garçon arriver dans son infirmerie, pour une bagarre ou alors une expérience qu'il faisait et qui avait raté et cela lui rappelait bien sûr Hermione Granger qui avait été une grande habitué elle aussi de cet endroit…

.

.

Aurel appréciait ce moment de la journée ou le château semblait endormi, le couvre-feu était déjà passé depuis un petit moment, mais de cela, le garçon n'en avait cure, il connaissait parfaitement l'itinéraire et les heures de passage des deux préfets en chefs et il pouvait donc se promener en toute liberté sans craindre de se faire prendre. Aurel dépassa les toilettes des filles du troisième étages, complètement inondées –Mimi Geignarde avait encore frappé – et traversa le couloir sans se soucier de l'endroit ou ses pas le menaient.

Cependant, un énorme bruit de fracas troubla sa ballade nocturne, Aurel stoppa tout mouvement e sortit rapidement sa baguette. Le responsable de ce tapage se rapprochait et le jeune garçon serra plus fort sa baguette, personne ne venait jamais ici, pas même Rusard et sa chatte. Il se doutait bien de la personne au bout du couloir, ou plutôt les personnes. Cet abruti de Célénien et sa bande de chiens. Ils étaient tous deux dans l'équipe de Serpentard, et ne s'appréciaient pas mutuellement, à tel point que Célénien avait déclaré une sorte de « guerre » au jeune Malfoy qui lui, se doutait bien des vrais raisons de son animosité la jalousie était le pire des vices et Tout en Célénien respirait ce sentiment. Parce qu'Aurel avait une autorité naturelle face aux Serpentards, qu'il était un sorcier beaucoup plus puissant que Célénien, qu'il était un ami proche du directeur Dumbledore, qu'il vivait chez Harry Potter, l'Elu…

Alors pour toutes ces raisons, Célénien se mettait un point d'honneur à en faire baver le plus possible à Aurel, qui lui, ne se laissait évidement pas faire.

Aurel soupira, il allait encore se faire disputer par Dumbledore pour ce qu'il allait faire, mais bon tant pis, il fallait bien que quelqu'un remette en place ce crétin de Célénien.

**-Et bien qui voilà, c'est mon cher ami Aurel, le petit copain de notre directeur !**

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son ennemi avait ramené toute sa petite bande, c'était sur, Aurel allait passer un sale quart d'heure !

.

.

Adella courait dans le château, bousculant des élèves mécontents au passage, son visage n'était qu'inquiétude mais aussi un brin de colère. Et tout le monde savait qu'une Adella Potter en colère était une personne à éviter à tout prix, son frère jumeaux en avait fait les frais.

Une fois sa destination finale à portée de vue, la jeune fille redoubla sa vitesse et entra dans la pièce auparavant silencieuse en un grand fracas. Mme Pomfresh lui fît les gros yeux, peu contente de l'entrée bruyante d'Adella, mais celle-ci ne le remarqua pas, trop concentré sur la personne endormie dans le lit au fond de l'infirmerie. C'était un peu comme son lit attitré, dès qu'il se passait quelque chose il atterrissait dans ce fichu lit et Merlin seul savait le nombre de chose qui se passait qui nécessitait la venue d'Aurel ici.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers son ami, et le secoua sans ménagement, aucuns. Aurel se réveilla en sursaut, gémissant de ses membres encore douloureux.

Adella fulminait, c'était toujours la même chose et chaque fois elle se retrouvait à s'angoisser pour un idiot pas fichu de s'éloigner des ennuis. Comme la dernière fois ou elle s'était rendu dans ce lieu, c'était pour Aurel, le professeur Dumbledore l'avait prévenu alors qu'elle était en cours de métamorphose et encore une fois elle s'était passé dans la tête les pires scénarios possibles. Alors au lieu de prendre de ses nouvelles, de le réconforter et de le cocooner comme on le faisait toujours avec les malades, Adella eût une tout autre idée.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI PAR MERLIN !

**To Be Continued !

* * *

**

Alors votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre ?

Al'


End file.
